Non dits
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Le monde est dur. Le monde est cruel. Et parfois, il est bien compliqué d'avouer ce que l'on a sur le cœur. Difficile d'avouer à quel point quelqu'un nous est important quand on sait qu'on risque de mourir à chaque seconde. Alors, on se tait. Jusqu'à ce que ça explose... Bien trop tard. Recueil d'OS.


_Bon ben voilà mon premier texte sur SNK. Bon je n'ai pas révolutionné le fandom puisque c'est du yaoi... mais je promet de me rattraper sur d'autres textes. Après, je vous avoue que ma passion c'est l'eruri et donc qu'il y en aura forcément un. Mais je vais tenté de diversifié._

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Marco.

Le vent souffle ton nom à mon oreille tandis que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Et parce que pour une fois personne n'est là pour me voir, je les laisse couler le long de mes joues. Je pleure l'ami que j'ai perdu et l'amant que j'aurais voulu avoir.

Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à toi. Pas une seule journée, où je ne me rappelle combien tu étais quelqu'un extraordinaire.

La nuit, je revoie ton visage, tes sourires, tes taches de rousseurs. Reiner pense que je me fais du mal pour rien. Que tu es mort et que je devrais t'oublier, te laisser partir de ma mémoire. Après tout, nous sommes en guerre et des gens meurent chaque jour. Nous n'avons pas le temps, ni assez de mental pour nous souvenir d'eux. C'est horrible mais c'est comme ça. Nous sommes des soldats, nous devons nous relever, toujours. On nous a préparés.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais quand l'entraînement s'est terminé. J'étais persuadé que j'étais capable de surmonter le pire et puis tu es mort et j'ai compris que non, que j'étais encore faible et que merde, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Je ne le voulais tellement pas que même maintenant je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. La mort est une salope qui t'a enlevé et jamais je ne le lui pardonnerais.

T'étais mon ami et t'avais toujours été là pour moi Marco. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! Je te faisais confiance, je pensais que toi et moi se seraient pour toujours. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi tu es plus là ?! Pourquoi tu es parti si loin de moi ?! Pourquoi je ne te vois plus lorsque je tourne la tête ?! Pourquoi toutes les nuits je vois ton corps en morceaux ?!  
Tu sais quoi dans ces rêves, ce qui me bouffe le plus c'est que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Mais en un sens, je pourrais presque les aimer parce que pendant quelques instants tu es là. À côté de moi. En vie. Et c'est ta place. Celle que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

Putain, Marco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure comme une tapette sans pouvoir me retenir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça fait si mal. Pourquoi ton absence me pèse autant. C'est comme si un titan me dévorait le cœur tous les jours lorsque soudain je me rends compte que c'est Connie qui dors dans le lit d'à côté. C'est un type bien tu sais. Il a bon fond et je l'aime bien. Mais il n'est pas toi et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne peux pas. T'avoir comme compagnon de chambre, c'était la certitude de pouvoir se réveiller en pleine nuit et de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, à qui confier ses peines ou ses bonheurs. Je me rappelle que tu avais un petit rire un peu cristallin. Il était mélodieux et doux exactement comme toi. Ou comme Armin…

Celui-ci est toujours près de moi ces derniers temps, il me dit qu'il comprend et qu'il compatit, que t'étais un type bien et que tu méritais mieux. Il dit que tout le monde te regrette et qu'on leur fera payer à ces titans de malheurs. On va conquérir notre liberté ! Et, c'est peut-être idiot mais je le crois bien plus que cet allumé d'Eren. Il y a quelque chose de foncièrement bon en Armin qui me fait croire à presque tout ce qu'il dit. Presque.

Néanmoins il dit aussi que faudrait que je me ressaisisse et que vivre dans le passé n'est pas sain. Que si je continue comme ça, je vais devenir fou.

En faits, c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous parce que depuis que tu n'es plus là, je ne suis plus vraiment le même. Je ne provoque plus autant Eren, je ne remarque quasiment plus Mikasa et même la gentillesse de Christa ne parvient que difficilement à me faire sourire. En un sens, je crois que je suis mort en même temps que toi. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai besoin de cette douleur, besoin d'elle pour me rappeler que j'ai perdu ce qui m'était le plus cher.

Le plus débile c'est qu'il a fallu que tu meures pour que je comprenne à quel point j'avais besoin de toi, à quel point tu m'étais précieux. À quel point je t'aimais.

Je donnerais ma vie pour te revoir, je donnerais mon âme pour que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés, je donnerais mon sang pour que le tien coule de nouveau. Mais ça ne sert à rien alors je me contente de planter ma lame dans le corps des titans en espérant toucher un jour celui qui t'a tué. Lorsque je vois la vie quitter leurs yeux, je me sens apaisé. J'ai l'impression qu'en quelque sorte je te rends justice et ça me fait du bien. C'est peut-être égoïste mais j'aime l'idée d'agir dans ton intérêt alors que je ne l'avais presque jamais fait avant. J'aime m'imaginer que où que tu sois, tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir été là quand il fallait.

Tu disais que j'étais un bon chef cependant, j'ai failli. Je leur ai laissé prendre ce que j'aurais dû protéger à tout prix. Et depuis, c'est comme si je n'étais plus entier. Tout me paraît vide et inintéressant puisque je ne peux pas le partager avec toi.

Parfois lorsque la douleur de ton absence est trop forte, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber et de laisser les titans me dévorer. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un corps privé d'âme. Puis, je regarde ceux qui m'entourent. Je vois leur courage et leur détermination. Je sens la peur qu'ils tentent de maîtriser. Et je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser. Ce sont mes amis après tout. Et puis, je me souviens que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je me laisse mourir. Alors je me reprends et je me bats.

Pour toi. Encore et encore, parce qu'il n'y pas une minute sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu aurais donné ta vie pour le roi. Tu l'as donné et il n'en n'a rien su. Il a seulement laissé d'autres aller à l'abattoir. Alors moi, je vais tenter réparer cette erreur. Je vais sauver le monde pour toi et pour tous ceux qui comme toi ont un cœur pur et qui mérite mieux. Et peut-être pour moi, aussi, un peu.

Pour que lorsque je te reverrais amour, je puisse embrasser sans remord le plus bel ange du ciel.


End file.
